Mini-Course Requirements
Follow the directions below, completing each activity to earn a SEAYLP mini-course certificate (available only to SEAYLP Alumni). Once you've completed all the activities, contact SEAYLP staff via the SEAYLP mailbox at NIU. Knowledge Do one of the following activities. ' # Choose an article from those provided under Resources. Write a paragraph (50-100 words) explaining what makes the group discussed ‘vulnerable’ and what factors cause/exacerbate the problem. Please post your discussion on the . # Find 3-4 short articles/webpages online about organizations serving one of the vulnerable populations. Post the link to Resources with an 8-10 words summary describing who they serve and why? # Choose a UN convention or Declaration from the list below and summarize the primary rights of those in the group and responsibilities of the state in regards to this vulnerable population. ## Declaration on the Rights of Persons Belonging to National or Ethnic, Religious and Linguistic Minorities ## United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child,you might also go to this page. ## 1951 Refugee Convention and 1967 Protocol ## Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities ## UN Declaration on the Rights of Indigenous Peoples (additional language at this site) ## No convention on rights of the Elderly or Persons with HIV/AIDS (Youth Action Sheet) but you may click on the highlighted text for more information about their rights. Connecting '''Do one of the following activities. ' #Identify a vulnerable group in your area. Interview 3-4 members of the vulnerable group. Explore what their daily life is like and forms of discrimination and struggle they face. Summarize your results in 100-150 words and post this on the Discussion Board. #Identify 2-3 programs or organizations which provide assistance to a vulnerable group in your community. Where can these people go for a help? What can they expect from the government or people around them? Summarize your results in 100-150 words and post this on the Discussion Board. #Connect with an NGO serving a specific vulnerable population in your area. Consider physical, financial, and advocacy services that the organization provides. Interview a volunteer or worker. Are they successful or not (and how is that measured)? What challenges do they face in implementing interventions? Do they have innovative strategies for improving the lives of the group they serve? Summarize you thoughts and experience in 100-150 words and post this on the Discussion Board. #Please go to the Discussion Board and choose one of the topics given: 1) Supporting vulnerable group; 2) Story of our fellow; or 3) Problem faced by NGOs. These topics include some case studies in NGOs and assisting vulnerable people. Read the short description and follow the link there to direct you to the media resources. Respond to the questions that follow. Exploring 'Do one of the following activities. ' # Identify what services your local government provides to a vulnerable group and how individuals seek those services. Create a poster to help people connect with services. (Make sure you provide a short summary if you write the poster a language other in English) Describe services they provide. Put up your poster for the community to see on the Blog. Applying 'Do one of the following activities. ' # Choose an NGO serving vulnerable groups and do 10-15 hours of service. When you have completed the service, write 100-150 word article about what you learned or gained there. Put up your article to inspire the rest of the community on the Blog. # With school administrators or teachers, organize an open discussion in your school to discussion issues of vulnerable populations in your community or school OR to plan a fundraising and awareness raising event for a vulnerable group in your community or school. Take some photos or write a few lines to tell us about the experience and post these on the Blog. Alternatively, you can share on SEAYLP Connections Facebook page. # Create an advertisement or a campaign to invite people to volunteer in assisting vulnerable groups. You can start doing this by posting it in your social media, wall magazine or school wall magazine.Post a copy or a link on the Blog so we can all learn. Alternatively, you can share on SEAYLP Connections Facebook page. # 'C'reate a photo exhibition showing pictures of your activities when you were serving the vulnerable groups during your service hours, or create a video documentary. Be mindful of the sensitive nature of sharing photos of people in need. Post a copy or a link on the Blog so we can all learn. Alternatively, you can share on SEAYLP Connections Facebook page. Here are some cool videos that might inspire you. a. Tackling Youth Homeless (video) b. Inspired Schools (video) Some Inspiration Here is the example of NGOs which have the world wide impact. This could be you! [http://www.ycabfoundation.org/impact/program/ '''Yayasan Cinta Anak Bangsa] A foundation that focus on youth development, which translates to Loving The Nation’s Children Foundation. [http://www.fr-ray.org/en/ Father Ray Children's Home]. A foundation that takes care of orphans, abused and disadvantaged children, and students with disabilities.